User blog:ThisOnePerson/Novas: Against The World
The next day, Zig and Zoe meet up with each other for their first day of school as a couple, ready to face everyone. They run up to each other, then hug and kiss. "Did you know this is the first time I've ever been so happy to come to school in my life?" Zoe asks. "Hmmmm...agreed, m'lady." "Well my day's going to turn ugly fast since I need to go ask Perino for some help with this assignment. I swear to god this man has it out of me!" "Yeah, you and the rest of the student body." "Can you wait out the door for me? I'll be out of there quickly since that man gives me the creeps." "You know I'll wait as long as you need to." "Thanks, darling!" Zoe walks in the room to talk to Perino, but finds Maya alone in the classroom taking a test. "Uhh, where's Perino?" "He went the the teachers' lounge." Maya responds without eye contact. "Oh..." "So are you going to apologize for yesterday? You do realize I had to tell Miles about my past that I've been wanting to forget right?" "Like I care." Maya looks up from her paper. "Wow, you are so cold. You don't have any compassion for anyone, do you? No wonder why Gatsby Garcia was killed off...." "Why you little BITCH!" Zoe jumps on the desk and attacks Maya. Maya climbs up on the table to fight back. Zig hears the comotion and breaks it up. "Zoe! Calm down!" Zig pulls her off. "YOU ARE SO DEAD, MAYA MATLIN. DON'T YOU FORGET IT!" Zoe screams. Zig walks Zoe out of the room. "Zoe, we're just trying to mess with her head, not start a homocide, remember?" "I know. But that bitch just really knows how to push my buttons." "Same with me, but we have to be the bigger people in this." "You're right. Speaking of which. I read on Twitter that Drew Torres is throwing this house party tonight and I heard Money bags and his blonde sidekick are going to be there. Maybe we should have little fun with them there." "Ooooh, I love the sound of that. I'll pick you up at 7." "See you then." They kiss and head off to class. That evening, Zoe puts on a low cut dress and high heels and gets ready for Zig to get her. He then arrives. "Wow, Zoe...you look...wow." "You're pretty stunning yourself." "Why thank you." They start walking. "I heard this Drew Torres guy throws pretty awesome parties." Zoe says. "I've only been to one for 5 minutes. But at that one, Maya was drunk out of her mind off of wine coolers." "Wine coolers? Really? That girl just screams lame" "Tell me about it." "That girl needs to try some Tequilla before she can prove she's a little bit cool." "Like that'll happen." "True. Oh look, we're here!" They walk into the Torres house and look around. "Look, Zig, an empty couch. Let's sit down. These heels are starting to give me blisters." "Excellent. I'm sick of standing too." Zig sits down and Zoe lays on his lap. "You're a lap girl, aren't you?" "Yes, is that ok with you?" "Anything for you, my dear." "You're my best, love." They sit on the couch until Zoe glances over and sees that Miles and Maya have arrived. "Zig, look who just arrived. I think it's time to have a little fun, yes?" "Oh of course." Zoe yells to them, "Yo! Moneybags, Blondie, come over here!" They roll their eyes at each other and walk over. "Oh great, Z Squared is here to make us miserable once again." Maya says. "Z Squared? Me likey." Zig says "So um, are you two a couple or something?" Miles asks. "Why, yes we are. Are you guys?" Zoe responds while sitting up. "Haha uhhh..." Miles and Maya both mumble. "We're taking things slow." Miles says. "Lame. Unlike you two, it's no secret that we're crazy about each other." Zoe says. "Unlike you, I'm being a self respecting human being and respecting Maya's wishes since you two abominations thought it was so cute to out her like that." Miles says. "Well, Moneybags, better late than never to find out, am I right?" Zig says. "Zoe, are you asking for round two?" Maya asks. "Sorry sweetcheeks, kicking your ass isn't worth my time anymore." "Wow, you change your mind quick, don't you?" "Whatever it takes to become a better person, am I right?" "Zoe, you're really sick in the head, did you know that?" Miles butts in. "That's why I love myself!" "C'mon Maya, let's get away from these two before the male half of Z Squared has a blackened eye in the next 30 seconds." "Well in that case. Don't you worry Maya, if he hits me, you won't have to worry about him being found dead in the greenhouse like the last one. You don't interest me anymore. Unlike you, Zoe appreciates my love. There's just no need for me to exterminate your gentlemen suitors anymore." Zig explains. "Let's go, Maya." "Zig, what in the hell did you see her?" Zoe asks. "I don't know. You don't realize how big of a dumbass I was last year." "I disagree. You were just confused. Ugh, you are just too cute." "No, you are." They kiss each other while Maya and Miles stare them down in disgust a few feet away. Zoe looks over. "If you two wanted a show, why did you just ask?" "We were just leaving." Maya says Zoe and Zig continue to kiss and flaunt themselves for the rest of the party from that very couch. Category:Blog posts